


[Raffle Prize] Azula: Mother of a New Nation

by rpickman



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Breeding, Enemies With Benefits, F/M, Impregnation, Imprisonment, Teen Aang, War Crimes, azula is kind of into it, court-appointed impregnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rpickman/pseuds/rpickman
Summary: Azula has spent the years since her defeat at the end of the Hundred Year War imprisoned in Boiling Rock, awaiting her sentence for numerous war crimes. The court has finally settled on a just punishment:Since her family was responsible for their extermination, Azula must make amends by offering her body to birth a new generation of air-benders. Of course, as the last of the airbenders, it falls to Aang to carry out the sentence.This was a prize in a free commission raffle, so the story concept was provided by El_Heffe.
Relationships: Aang/Azula (Avatar)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 284





	[Raffle Prize] Azula: Mother of a New Nation

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place several years after the events of Avatar: The Last Airbender. All characters depicted are 18+

Boiling Rock. 

The Fire Nation’s most secure and advanced prison. 

During the reign of Firelord Ozai Boiling Rock held mostly political prisoners who were too important to execute outright. Now it mostly stood empty. In fact, it remained active to hold only a single prisoner: 

Azula. Former princess of the Fire Nation and, very briefly, the conquering queen of the Earth Kingdom. One of the most powerful firebenders on the planet and one of the world’s most notorious war criminals. To many, she was even more despised than her father. 

For years she had been imprisoned in Boiling Rock, awaiting judgment from the Triumvirate Court of Justice: a war crimes tribunal representing the Earth Kingdom as well as the Northern and Southern Water Tribes. The “Azula problem” had been the subject of fierce debate ever since the end of the war. But finally, the court had come to a decision. 

Today, Azula’s sentence would be carried out. 

\--------------------------

There was a loud, metallic clunk as the cell door was unlocked. A thin layer of ice cracked and fell to the ground as the door slowly opened. A thick cloud of fog formed as the frigid air of the cooling cell met the hot, humid air of the volcanic island. 

“On your feet.” The voice of the guard was nearly as frigid and unsympathetic as the cooling cell. “Don’t make me drag you out of there, you bitch.”

The fog slowly parted, revealing Azula. She was huddled in the center of the cell, as far away as possible from the freezing metal walls. She was seated uncomfortably on a single, small cushion and draped in a tattered blanket...the bare minimum comforts needed to keep her alive inside the cooler.

She had been trapped there for over 36 hours now and had long ago lost the energy to shiver and her breath was no longer warm enough to fog in the frigid air. A non-firebender would be dead, but Azula’s power was strong enough to keep her, barely, alive in the frigid conditions. Which was exactly the intended function of the coolers...a day inside left a firebender too exhausted to bend for at least a week. Right now she couldn’t conjure a spark, let alone incinerate the arrogant woman standing in the doorway. 

But she could imagine it...the flames...the woman’s screams...blackened bones falling to the floor. The thought was enough to bring a slight smile to Azula’s blue-tinged lips. 

The guard took a step into the cell, raising her steel fan threateningly. She was a Kyoshi Warrior, dressed in that green armor and their stupid looking face-paint. A contingent of the warrior-women had been assigned as Azula’s personal wardens. 

“I said, get up!” The woman snarled, snapping the fan shut, clearly ready to use it as a club if Azula didn’t obey. This particular guard had a special hatred for Azula, probably because of the scar she bore: half of her scalp was bald and waxy from badly-healed burns. Maybe Azula had given her that scar herself, back during the war...she dimly recalled a battle against several of the Kyoshi Warriors. That thought made her smile widen a bit more. 

The Kyoshi guard raised her fan but hesitated before striking the former fire princess. Lowering the weapon she grabbed Azula by her ragged prison uniform and yanked her to her feet. Azula wobbled slightly, her numb limbs unresponsive and weak. 

“I hope you’re ready, fire bitch. Today’s the day.” The taller woman hissed, her face only inches from Azula. Her eyes narrowed, “I hope it hurts.” 

Azula curled her lips into a sneer, somehow managing to look down at a woman who was nearly four inches taller than her and probably twice her weight. She would not allow the threats of stupid, filthy Earth Kingdom commoners to rattle her. 

“Do I detect a hint of jealousy?” Azula’s voice was rough, but still dripping with contempt. “My brother may manage to make his scars work for him...but I don’t think anyone would want to touch a cow like you even if your hair grew back.” 

The Kyoshi woman gritted her teeth and Azula could hear her steel fan rattle as her hand shook. For a second, she thought the woman would strike her...but she must have known how the Avatar would react if Azula showed up to her sentencing half-beaten. Instead, she grabbed Azula roughly by the forearm and dragged her out of the cell and down the hallway. 

\------------------------

Three hours later, Azula sat by herself in a cushioned chair inside a well-appointed bedroom. It must have belonged to a high-ranking warden before most of the prison staff were relieved of duty. Although she still felt chilled to the bone, some sense of feeling was starting to come back to her extremities as the warmth of Boiling Rock seeped into her muscles. She took a deep, centering breath but there was still no inner heat...it would be days, or maybe even weeks, before she’d be able to produce even a wisp of smoke. 

She looked down at herself...the Kyoshi warriors had stripped her ragged prison clothes off, given her a (cold) bath and dressed her in new clothes: a simple wrap top which left her shoulders and midriff bare, flared harem pants and slippers. They were a dull brown in color and were nothing like the finery that she wore as the princess of the Fire Nation...but it was still strange to wear actual clothes after spending years wearing little more than rags. The Kyoshi women had even combed out her long, tangled hair and tied it back into a bun.

For a moment she considered her body. She had developed in her years at Boiling Rock, although a restricted diet (to control her chi accumulation) had kept her rather slender and waifish. Despite that, her breasts had filled out considerably, along with the curves of her legs and hips. The Kyoshi women had even gone so far as to shave her legs. Although that was hardly for her benefit. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of muffled voices outside the door. She took another deep breath and collected herself as much as she could, given the situation. Her chair faced the door so she settled herself into a relaxed pose of arrogant majesty to await her “guest”. 

Aang, the Avatar and last of the Air Nomads, entered the room, closing the door behind him. He dressed more or less the same as he had when she had faced him during the Hundred Year War…those ridiculous yellow and orange robes...that stupid blue arrow tattoo on his cueball head…

But she had to admit, he was not the 12-year-old boy she remembered. He was taller than her now and although he was still slender she could see the outline of lean muscles and squared shoulders underneath his robes. He had an actual jawline now. When she had encountered him during the war, the Avatar had always been childish...even when enraged he looked like he was on the verge of tears. Now his eyes looked calm, solemn and a little sad. 

“Avatar Aang.” Azula raised her chin imperiously, scowling at the man who had defeated and humiliated her father. “What an honor to have you visit me.” 

“Hello, Azula.” Aang smiled slightly and held up a tray containing a small teapot, two cups and several slices of fruit. “I thought you might like some tea.” 

“Oh?” Azula smiled stiffly, baring her teeth, “I’m surprised you weren’t told, Avatar Aang. I’m afraid I’m not permitted hot beverages.”

“Please, just call me Aang.” He set the tray down on a small side table and took a seat, cross-legged on the floor in front of her. “And today is a special exception.” 

“Oh? Tell me, Avatar Aang...” Azula emphasized the title, her grin spreading at the look of discomfort on Aang’s face. “...what could possibly be special about today?” 

She could barely keep herself from laughing as the look of discomfort deepened on Aang’s face. He was having trouble meeting her eyes as he poured a cup of tea and held it out to her. She took it daintily, with the precision and grace drilled into her at her father’s court. She refused to break the silence, just staring at Aang and daring him to speak. 

Finally, he relented. “I...I have come to Boiling Rock today on behalf of the Triumvirate Court of Justice…” He trailed off, unable to finish. 

“My, my...that is important.” Azula’s friendly voice came through gritted teeth. “Tell me, what is the news from that….wonderfully fair and impartial council of justice? Something good, I hope...perhaps I’m to be released for good behavior?” 

“Azula...surely you’ve heard already.” 

“No!” She snapped. “I want you to tell me. What has the court decided?” 

“Fine…” Aang closed his eyes and nodded solemnly. “Azula...the court has found you guilty of multiple war crimes: the use of torture on enemy soldiers, sedition against the Earth King, the deaths of over-”

Azula slammed a palm against the arm of her chair, cutting Aang off. “I don’t give a shit what the charges are!”

“Azula, you should know that many people, especially those in the Earth Kingdom, wanted to see you executed. Your brother has fought for years to avoid a death sentence.” 

“Oooh, dear, sweet Zuko. He always wanted to look out for his little sister.” Azula’s voice was drenched in sarcasm. 

“He has.” Aang’s voice was firm. “Frankly, the only reason you haven’t been executed already is because of his efforts, and the fact that you were only a child during the war.” 

“Well, isn’t that special. Then tell me, Avatar Aang, if the court doesn’t plan to execute me then what is their sentence?” 

Aang took a deep breath and Azula could feel the air stir in response. For the hundredth time since he had entered the room, she wished that she had the energy to firebend...to fry the Avatar who had destroyed her father and cost her everything. She could feel the heat from the untouched teacup against her palm...if she drank it she might warm up enough to summon a small amount of chi. But she wasn’t about to embarrass herself by flinging a few useless sparks at the Avatar. She simply held it, feeling that gentle warmth. 

“Among the many crimes of the Fire Nation, one stands above all others in its heinous nature and lasting harm to the balance of the world...the genocide of the Air Nomad people.” Azula could see a hint of cold anger in Aang’s eyes as he spoke, briefly eclipsing his sadness and discomfort. “It is the decision of the Triumvirate Court that, to avoid the death penalty for her numerous crimes, the fire princess Azula must help to make amends by taking on the honored duty of providing…”

Azula waited, hands gripping the teacup so tightly that it might shatter. 

“...providing a new generation of offspring to assist in the re-population of the airbenders.” 

There was a long moment of silence. 

“Breeding stock.” Azula hissed. “Your court wants to use me like a fucking breeding bitch.” 

“It wasn’t my decision, Azula.” 

“Really?! Whose cock were you planning to use then?” Azula sneered at him. She had known for several days now. As soon as the news reached the Kyoshi bitches they had made sure that she knew that she was going to be raped by the man who toppled the fire kingdom...forced to spend her life whelping his worthless airbending children. The thought had haunted her every night since then...the thought of being held down and taken again and again…

Before those thoughts...dreams...had been vague and shadowy. But now that she saw Aang in front of her those visions had become much more clear. Those arrow-marked hands with their strong, slender fingers would be the ones that held her down on the bed...the ones that would pull her legs apart. That firm, athletic body would be the one pinning her down as she fought and writhed. That face would be the one staring down at her as she felt him push his way inside and fill her with his seed…

The hand holding the teacup trembled slightly and she could feel her heart hammering in her chest. There was a deep heat in the pit of her stomach, spreading downwards between her legs. Not the destructive power of fire chi...this was something else. 

“So. This is the plan? Throw me in the freezer for a day or two, then fuck me, then throw me back in the icebox until you’re ready for another one?” 

Aang winced. “I didn’t ask them to do that. And we’re looking into more...humane...long term accommodations. There’s been talk of housing you near one of the poles.” 

“Even better! How considerate of you to think about this long term!” 

“Azula, I tried to change their mind.” Aang’s gentle words snapped Azula’s attention back to reality. “I really did. It was this...or execution. They’ve even said If there is no pregnancy within a year then…”

“Well. then good thing you’re here to get started right away isn’t it?!” Azula glanced down at the teacup. “Is that what this is for? A few drugs to relax me? Make things more pleasant for the righteous Avatar? Maybe you’re too squeamish to hold me down and shove it in?”

“Of course the tea’s not drugged, I was-”   
“Coward!” The teacup flew over Aang’s head, splattering tea over the carpet and shattering against the door. Azula rose from her chair, still slightly unsteady from her time in the cooler. “If you’re going to rape me, then be a man about it.”

Aang rose too, causing Azula’s heart to skip a beat. She had recognized that he was taller than her, but having him loom over her just a foot or so away was...intense. Especially since she could still not summon even the slightest wisp of chi.

“Azula, please…” He reached out one hand. 

“Fuck off, Avatar!” Azula screamed as she slapped his hand away. She stepped in, lunging at Aang’s throat with a closed fist. Normally, that move would shoot out a gout of blue-white flame in a tight, ten-foot-long spike. But even without fire-chi it was a solid blow that could crush a windpipe. 

Aang merely pursed his lips and blew. 

She had put all of her energy into that punch and had nothing left to dodge when the blast of wind caught her full-on and sent her flying backwards. The air blast undid the tight bun of her hair, causing it to billow wildly around her head as she flew through the air and landed on the large bed on the far side of the room. 

The mattress was soft, but the sudden force of the impact still left her winded and gasping. She struggled to rise, to keep fighting...but all she could do was flail helplessly in the blankets. 

Then Aang was there, landing lightly in the bed next to her. Azula froze as he leaned over her, heart pounding in her ears. This close her still-chilled skin could feel the waves of body heat emanating from him. On a deeper level she could feel his strength...not merely physical but the intense, potent strength of his spirit. The spirit of someone who had defeated Ozai and won a war at the age of 12. It was terrifying and intoxicating all at once. 

“Azula…” Aang’s voice was quiet. She shivered as he put one warm hand on the cool flesh of her shoulder. “I won’t make you do anything...but please, let me save you.” 

Azula’s mouth opened to spit venomous words at him again...but she couldn’t find any. She didn’t want to die...and she didn’t hate the feeling of his skin against hers. That heat she felt inside was growing stronger. 

Aang, apparently encouraged by the lack of rejection, slowly moved his hand along the curve of her shoulder, tracing the line of her collarbone. Azula could feel herself starting to breathe faster as his fingers moved lower, along the swell of her breast. She could feel the warmth of his hand through the thin fabric of her top and let out a small, involuntary sound as one fingertip traced the firm outline of one of her nipples. 

He pulled his hand away and she was shocked to find herself having to suppress a needy whimper. That gentle warmth was like a campfire in a snowstorm and having it withdrawn was almost a physical pain. 

He sat up and began to strip his robes off, revealing the firm physique that she had glimpsed underneath. She had the urge to trace the blue lines radiating along his arms but her pride wouldn’t allow it. So she just lay there as he undressed, feeling more heat pour from his body. Soon he was completely naked beside her and she found her eyes traveling down the well-defined muscles of his abdomen to his slender waist and the ready cock standing at attention. 

He held up one finger and pressed it against the cloth of her top. There was the briefest odor of smoke and then suddenly her top popped open, revealing her breasts topped by pink, firm nipples. It took her a second to realize he had used firebending...an incredibly precise point of heat that had cut through the cloth without even slightly stinging her skin. He stroked his fingers down the outside of her legs and soon her pants were also sliced apart, leaving her naked. 

For a moment Azula had the undignified urge to cover herself. Her time in prison had left her with a few scars from unkind guards (and escape attempts) and her skin was pale from lack of sunlight. Aang smiled as he ran his eyes up and down her body, taking in the soft mounds of her breasts, her long, bare legs and her pussy (which had been shaved by the Kyoshi warriors during their forced “makeover”) 

She swallowed nervously, unsure what was coming next. Would he take the opportunity to use her like a toy for his amusement? Over the last few days several of the Kyoshi warriors had taken great joy in describing the way men could use women for their pleasure...would he force his cock between her lips, fucking her mouth relentlessly before choking her with his cum? Would he roll her over and plunge it into her ass, pressing her face into the pillow to muffle her cries? 

Aang pursed his lips and blew again, but this time the breeze was gentle and warm, wandering over every inch of her body and raising her hair on goosebumps. She could feel the sensation of spreading wetness between her legs. A soft gasp of surprise and arousal escaped her lips.   
Aang smiled down at her and she could feel her pale skin flushing in embarrassment. That managed to spark a bit more defiance in her soul and she tried to glare up at him but ended up looking away. The way he stared into her eyes was irritating and made her feel even more strange and hot. 

“Well? What’s taking you so long? Stop playing around like an idiot and get this over with.” 

“I’ll do my best, princess.” 

Before she could snap at him for using her title like it was a nickname he leaned down and planted a kiss on her stomach, right above the belly button. She had to bite her lip to keep her from squeaking with surprise. Her stomach fluttered with tension as he moved lower, laying warm, melting kisses on her cold skin. Soon she could feel the soft, wet warmth of his breath drifting over the lips of her pussy. 

“Wh-what are you doing down there?” She stammered, “You idiot, don’t you even understand how this is supposed to work?”

“Trust me, I’ve...learned a few things from my past lives.” Aang smiled up at her, “Avatar Kyoshi was very insistent that this was important.” 

“What do you-” Azula’s words were cut off by a squeak as Aang gently spread her legs and ran the tip of his tongue along the slit of Azula’s pussy. 

Inside, a part of Azula was incensed. This was not how things were meant to be happening. The Avatar was her enemy. He was meant to be holding her down and brutalizing her, proving that he was no better than the monster everyone called her. She wasn’t meant to feel like this. She wasn’t meant to be melting...kneading her fingers into the bedsheets...shaking and sighing as he licked and nibbled and sucked at her pussy. 

Using his tongue to part the wet, eager lips of her labia, Aang found her clitoris and began to flick and circle it with the tip of his tongue. In response, Azula groaned, that heat she had felt inside of her igniting into a bonfire. She squeezed Aang’s head between her thighs, forcing his face against her pussy as he continued his relentless campaign against her clitoris. 

It was then she realized that she wasn’t just growing warmer metaphorically...as her mind teetered and spun on the edge of an abyss of pleasure she could feel the fire-chi welling up inside of her. Then Aang closed his lips around her clit and began to suck it and she cried out in pleasure as her body was wracked by an orgasm. She clapped her hands over her mouth, trying to hold in these shameful sounds of pleasure, but that just caused jets of steam to stream from between her fingers as she overflowed with heat and pleasure. 

Azula and Aang were both panting as he raised his head. As the fog of ecstasy finally began to fade from her mind it occurred to her that she seemed to have completely recovered...she could firebend...she could strike back right now. Aang might be the Avatar but she was a firebending prodigy without equal. They were in a small, windowless room with metal walls and no large source of water...here firebending had the ultimate advantage. Even if she couldn’t escape from Boiling Rock she might be able to kill Aang. Kill the Avatar. 

Looking into his eyes, she was fairly sure that he had also realized that her bending was restored...but he took no action to strike or defend herself. He was just...waiting. 

She felt her gaze drawn downwards, to the sight of his still-stiff dick. Her pussy was still pulsing with the echoes of that first orgasm, but the sight of him, hard and ready, awoke that sweet, tense feeling in her stomach again. She met his eyes again. 

“What’s taking you so long?” She tried to snarl, but it came out as more of a grumpy mumble. 

Aang smiled and pulled himself up until his waist and hers were level...his cock only inches from her. He hooked his hands beneath both knees and lifted until her legs were at around a 90-degree angle from her torso. 

“W-wait...what are you doing now?” Azula stammered. 

“Well, for this next part, Avatar Kyoshi suggested something that she called a...ahem...mating press.” 

Before Azula could voice any kind of protest, Aang settled onto his knees and leaned forward, taking her legs against his body. His cock slipped inside her soaking wet pussy with absolutely no resistance and as Azula felt his hard, hot shaft filling her body her mind went white with overwhelming pleasure. Then Aang began to move his hips, a gentle rocking motion that still managed to press deep inside her, the head of his cock stroking the inside of her pussy in a maddening rhythm.

As he thrust in and out of her she couldn’t help but reach out to pull him closer, spreading her legs wider to wrap them around his torso and running her hands up and down the muscles of his chest and arms, like a drowning person grasping for a handhold. She moaned with need and joy...it was still shameful and stupid that this man could make her feel like this...but somehow that just made the feelings more intense. Aang leaned in closer, keeping his strokes steady and cupping her face between his hands. 

As he held her face their eyes met and they both came simultaneously. Azula could feel Aang’s cock moving inside her, seeming to grow larger...twitching and throbbing as it prepared to explode. Her own body responded, clenching around him in every way...her arms pulled his face to hers in a deep kiss, her legs squeezed his torso, forcing him deeper inside and her pussy clenched around his cock, begging to be filled. Aang obliged and as they kissed she felt the hot rush of his semen filling her pussy. It seemed to last forever, his cock pumping into her and filling her until the thick, white cum dripped down the lips of her pussy. 

The two of them collapsed back into the bed and for a moment they just lay there, breathing heavily. Azula laid her hand on the mound of her pelvis, imagining that she could feel Aang’s seed seeping into her womb. She looked over at him and he was glancing back at her. He smiled, this time a smug, confident smile of someone who had things go exactly as he hoped. 

“What are you grinning about, idiot?” Azula gave him a petulant glare. “Was that it? You could hardly manage to get me pregnant with just one try.” 

Aang’s grin broadened as he pulled her closer again.


End file.
